Two Different Worlds
by RachieFly
Summary: She couldn't believe it...he kissed her...and rubbed her head like a dog...had he lost his mind? No...she was losing hers...because for a quick second...she actually liked it... AU


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor the characters…if I did I would make this story happen in the show!_

* * *

><p>It was raining outside and almost every student was hurrying off to their buses that recently arrived. Rukia Kuckiki was a little late because she had to stay after class to talk to one of her teachers about an assignment she had to make up. Once finished she rushed to get to the bus because if she was too late there wouldn't be any seats left and she didn't want to stand. Luckily for her there were a few seats left in the middle of the bus so that is where she and scooted over to the window.<p>

When she got comfortable she let out a heavy sigh of relief that the school day had finally come to an end. It had been a hectic second day of school for her being a new student so she was still getting used to things. One thing she learned was that there were bullies that enjoyed calling her a midget. She kicked them all in their heads because she wasn't going to stand for that but at that moment the principle came around the corner and saw. She missed a whole period being lectured about the no bully tolerance and that is why she missed an assignment. Not only that but she had forgotten her lunch at home making her even more irritable. And if that wasn't bad enough to top everything else a guy hit on her…persistently. Since his locker happened to be right next to hers and he was in a few of her classes she had a hard time avoiding him. This was the first time they ever met and already Rukia couldn't stand him. She knew his type; he was arrogant, narcissistic guy who thought he could have every girl he laid eyes on. Rukia was going to prove him wrong.

She took out her iPod, put both earplugs in and began listening to her music. Right after she that she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She opened it and saw that she received a text from her two best friends, Renji Abarai and Rangiku Mastumoto. Rukia read the messages, which basically said Rangiku wasn't going to be on the bus because she found a guy to hang out with but she'd be over her house later. And Renji had gone to get information about the football team so he wouldn't be on the bus either but he'd call her later. Rukia began texting her back.

That's when Ichigo Kurosaki got on the bus with his two friends, Yasutora Sado (whom everyone called Chad) and Uryu Ishada right behind him. They walked down the bus aisle liked they owned it, winking at all the girls and doing handshakes with the guys along the way. Ichigo stopped when he saw Rukia looking at her phone, not paying him any type of attention. He grinned and sat in the empty seat right next to her before motioning to his friends to sit behind him.

When he took a seat Rukia looked over and immediately recognized him; he was that same guy that had been trying to hit on her earlier. She closed her eyes in irritation as she realized this wasn't going to be a relaxing ride home. She turned back around and looked out the window, not giving him a second thought. She could feel his eyes staring at her and before she knew it one of her earphones left her ear. Surprised by his boldness, Rukia glared at him intensively.

"This is my jam." Ichigo said while bobbing his head and then proceeded to sing along out loud.

Rukia snatched her earphone out of his ear.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked as if he did nothing wrong.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" She asked in an annoyed tone "You sit by me, take my earphone and start listening to it."

"I'm still trying to figure out your point. Is there a problem?"

Rukia clenched her teeth; he was doing this on purpose. He wanted her to get mad and she knew it was working. She put her iPod away and sighed heavily.

"Listen, I don't have time for games. What is it that you want?"

"You mean aside from your number?"

"No, I mean aside from a black eye."

Ichigo grinned so his pearly whites were showing which only irritated Rukia more. He wasn't ugly, she'd give him that. Definitely worth a double take. That orange hair and those brown eyes were appealing. But the problem lied within his over confident attitude. He swore she was going to swoon over him like the rest of the girls but Rukia made up in her mind that she was going to prove him wrong. Besides, she just got there and hooking up with someone on your second day of school might make you look a little easy.

"I just need your number sweetheart."

"No you just need to think again." Rukia said under her breath as she turned to look out the window once more. Ichigo threw a quick look at Chad and Ishida before turning back to Rukia.

"Will you just drop the act and quit playing hard to get?"

"What makes you think I'm playing?"

The black haired girl with violet eyes turned around and faced her annoyance which was grinning at her.

"I can see it in your eyes sweetheart."

"And I can see my chest in yours, perv."

Ichigo's grin widened until it stretched across his entire face. Rukia could hear his friends snickering a bit behind her.

"And quit calling me sweetheart." She added as she faced the window again.

"Why?"

"Why? That's not my name."

"…hmm…Rangiku right?"

"Typical guy…" She rolled her eyes "Rangiku is my best friend; my name's Rukia."

"I'm not good with names…I prefer sweetheart anyway."

"Yeah, well too bad."

"I like you." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Lucky me." Rukia shrugged still facing the window.

"Where I come from people say thanks."

"Yeah? Well, that just goes to show you we come from two different worlds."

"You don't know the half of it."

Rukia looked at him and even though he was smiling, she could tell he was serious. And for a quick second she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his brown eyes, but if it was there it went away just as fast as it came.

She sighed "When are you going to leave?"

"As soon as you give me your digits."

"That's not going to happen."

Ichigo stretched his legs out "Well I guess I'm never leaving."

No words were exchanged between them for a while. Rukia continued to look out the window, occasionally taking out her phone to read and send texts. Ichigo continued to stare at her, every once in a while his eyelids growing heavy and closing. Finally Chad tugged on the wire and tapped Ichigo on the arm.

"Ichigo, are you still coming with us?" He asked.

When the bus came to a stop the orange haired 17 year old took his legs in and looked at Rukia again, and she still wasn't paying him any attention.

"Yeah." He stood up "Hey I got to go, but I'll chat with you later Riyoka."

Rukia ignored the fact that he called her by the wrong name. "Please don't, you'll be wasting your time but more importantly mines."

"And watch that smart mouth of yours, okay?"

Rukia was about to tell him where he could go and actually send him there but before she had a chance he kissed her on the head and then ruffled her hair before leaving with his friends. Rukia was flabbergasted; she couldn't believe it. He kissed her. And rubbed her head like a dog. Had he lost his mind? No…she was losing hers. Because for a quick second…she actually liked it.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you all enjoyed this! I know there out of character but hey, it is what it is. Review and tell me your thoughts please! Oh and also tell me if you want another chapter…because I don't know if I should or not. This seems like a nice ending but it could also be a good beginning... Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
